Disrespectful breakup
by Tabifangirl
Summary: "Pantas saja kurasakan ada aneh denganmu. Ini ternyata?" – Yixing. "Maaf aku tak bisa menepati janjiku." – Joonmyeon. Karena siap atau tidak, didalam sebuah hubungan pasti akan ada masanya perpisahan itu harus terjadi. Boy x Boy. SULAY. Suho x Lay. JOONXING. Joonmyeon x Yixing. 10 : 01 . EXO. OOC. AU. Oneshot.


Disrespectful breakup

.

.

.

.

Summary : "Pantas saja kurasakan ada aneh denganmu. Ini ternyata?" – Yixing. "Maaf aku tak bisa menepati janjiku." – Joonmyeon. Karena siap atau tidak, didalam sebuah hubungan pasti akan ada masanya perpisahan itu harus terjadi.

Boy x Boy. SULAY. Suho x Lay. JOONXING. Joonmyeon x Yixing. 10 : 01 . EXO. OOC. AU. Oneshot.

Karakter hanya milik Tuhan, Keluarga, Orang Tua, SMEnt, dan dirinya sendiri.

Mohon maaf apabila ada kejadian atau nama yang serupa, bukan merupakan unsur kesengajaan.

Inspired by Lou. de – Disrepectful breakup

.

.

.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

"Tapi kau perlu tahu, seseorang dibuat jatuh agar bisa berusaha bangkit, bukan hanya untuk menerima rasa sakit." – penagenic

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Careless careless shoot anonymous anonymous_

 _Heartless mindless_

 _No one who cares about me_

 _( EXO – MAMA )_

Ponsel Yixing berdering menandakan ada sebuah panggilan yang masuk, dengan segera ia menghentikkan kegiatan latihan nya dan melihat nama siapa yang tertera di layar.

 _Joonmyeon is calling  
_

Memiliki nama lengkap Kim Joonmyeon, tapi teman-temannya lebih sering memanggil lelaki bersenyum bak malaikat itu sebagai Suho. Kekasih Yixing semenjak sekolah menengah dulu, tanpa pikir panjang langsung saja ia menjawabnya.

"Xing?" Joonmyeon memanggil nama kekasihnya saat di rasa telepon itu sudah tersambung.

"Iya?" Jawab Yixing singkat.

"Sibuk tidak?"

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Ayo bertemu. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Yixing tersenyum getir, "Dimana?"

"Di tempat kita pertama kali bertemu," Joonmyeon menghela napas berat, "Jam 4 sore ini, kutunggu."

"Baiklah."

 _ **Piip**_

Sambungan telepon terputus.

Yixing memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana dan melanjutkan latihan dancenya yang tadi sempat tertunda. Dan tanpa ia sadari, salah satu tanaman kesayangannya di halaman rumah mati. Pertanda suatu hal buruk akan terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Yixing tau, ia sudah dapat menebak apa yang akan Joonmyeon katakan. Mereka sudah pernah ada di keadaan yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Jadi Yixing tidak terlalu kaget.

Setelah di rasa gerakan yang ia buat cukup matang, lelaki kelahiran Changsa itu langsung bersiap untuk menemui kekasihnya.

Ia memakai kaus polos dan celana jeans berwarna hitam, tak lupa tas MCM coklat kesayangannya, dan rounded glasses yang belakangan ini menjadi gaya barunya.

" _Mama_ , aku pergi dulu."

Mama Zhang yang kebetulan sedang menonton tv kemudian berjalan mendekati putra tunggalnya, "Anak _Mama_ sudah tampan sore begini. Mau kemana hm?" Ia mengusap kepala anaknya sayang.

"Berjalan-jalan, _Ma_. Mencari pemandangan." Yixing terkekeh pelan.

Mama Zhang mengangguk, "Hati-hati di jalan. Jangan pulang terlalu malam."

Yang dititipi pesan hanya mengangguk dan mencium kening ibunya.

.

.

.

Putra semata wayang keluarga Zhang itu memutuskan untuk naik kendaraan umum dibandingkan pergi dengan mengendarai mobilnya sendiri. Selain murah iapun bisa lebih menikmati pemandangan jalanan Seoul yang cukup padat di sore hari.

"Wah di luar gerimis." Ujarnya saat melihat jendela bus kota yang ia naiki mulai berembun.

Maka dari itu sesaat setelah turun dari bus ia buru-buru masuk ke dalam sebuah restaurant masakan China di pinggiran ibukota Korea Selatan, tempat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan kekasihnya, Kim Joonmyeon

Kepalanya menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari keberadaan seseorang yang sudah membuat janji dengannya.

Mata lelaki kelahiran 7 Oktober itu jatuh tepat pada seseorang yang duduk di sudut ruangan restaurant bernuansa klasik itu. Langsung saja ia menghampirinya.

"Hi, Joon! Sudah lama?" Yixing mengambil tempat duduk dihadapan Joonmyeon.

Yang ditanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Aku baru saja datang."

Bohong. Sebenarnya ia sudah duduk manis disana dan memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakan dari beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Mau memesan sesuatu?" Tanya Joonmyeon sembari membuka buku menu.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Yixing menolak dengan halus. Tiba-tiba senyum di bibirnya lenyap saat menatap kedua manik mata Joonmyeon, "Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Baiklah. Langsung ke intinya." Joonmyeon menarik napas panjang, "Jadi begini, sebelumnya maafkan jika aku banyak salah dan maaf juga jika mungkin ini akan menyakitimu." Joonmyeon menggenggam tangan Yixing.

"Bukan masalah. Lanjutkan."

"Aku merasa sebagai lelaki paling beruntung karena mendapat kasih sayang darimu, beruntung sekali." Yixing membiarkan tangannya digenggam oleh pemuda dihadapannya tanpa ada niat untuk membalas genggaman itu, "Tapi sudah beberapa hari aku memikirkan ini. Kurasa ini tak adil bagimu karena aku sudah tak seperti dulu lagi."

Yixing menarik tangannya dari genggaman hangat Joonmyeon, "Aku mengerti. Lalu?"

"Aku tak ingin menyakitimu lebih jauh lagi, maafkan aku."

"Jadi?" Pelupuk mata Yixing memanas, hatinya mulai merasakan nyeri. Ia masih tetap tidak siap menghadapi ini untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Bisakah kita kembali berteman? Aku ingin hubungan kita tetap baik."

 _Sial_

Setelah menyakiti Yixing, seorang Kim Joonmyeon masih mengharapkan sebuah pertemanan? Dimana perasaanmu Tuan Muda Kim?

"Kau bilang saja kalau mau putus. Tidak usah basa basi begitu. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya. Oh- atau lebih? Aku selalu tak tau apa alasanmu." Tanpa sadar suara Yixing meninggi, harga dirinya sebagai lelaki terluka.

Joonmyeon menunduk. Ia paham kalau pemuda dihadapannya ini emosi, "Masalahnya ada padaku. Jadi, tolong maafkan aku. Kau baik, bahkan sangat baik."

"Ini ternyata? Kau berubah karena ini? Hahaha pantas saja ada yang aneh kurasa. " Lelaki yang bermarga Zhang tersenyum mengejek.

Ia ingat betapa anehnya ia rasakan sikap Joonmyeon belakangan ini. Mulai dari jarang mengabari, membalas seperlunya, dan tanpa menggunakan emoji, lupa hari jadi mereka, bahkan jadi lebih dingin dari biasanya. Rupanya sang kekasih "sudah tak lagi sama."

"Aku tau aku salah. Maafkan aku. Aku ingin kita tetap berhubungan baik. Itupun jika kau masih mau berteman denganku."

Yixing menghela napasnya dan tersenyum semanis yang ia bisa, "Terserah."

Meskipun sudah memasang topeng sebaik apapun, Yixing gagal. Ia tak pandai berbohong. Suara dan sorot matanya mengatakan hal yang lain. Amarah, kecewa, sedih semua bercampur jadi satu.

"Kau boleh benci padaku. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menepati janji untuk menjagamu."

Lagi lagi Joonmyeon mencoba untuk menggenggam tangan Yixing, namun gagal. Tangan itu sudah ditarik terlebih dulu orang sang empunya.

"Aku sudah dewasa, bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Muncul berbagai pikiran negatif di kepala Yixing. Semua prasangka buruknya soal Joonmyeon datang secara bersamaan membuatnya semakin kesal, "Kalau aku tau akhirnya akan seperti ini, seharusnya waktu itu kau tidak perlu berpura-pura mengajakku untuk kembali bersama. Sekarang aku merasa dibuang. Apa bedanya aku dengan sampah?"

"Aku tidak membuangmu. Ini jalan terbaik."

Entahlah. Yixing sudah lelah. Ia tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran Joonmyeon dan apa yang dimaksudnya dengan "Jalan terbaik."

"Terserah."

"Kita masih bisa berteman, ' _kan_?"

"Iya." Satu kata yang singkat, padat, dan cukup jelas. Yixing sudah malas berbicara panjang lebar, toh itu tak akan ada gunanya.

"Jangan hanya iya, Zhang Yixing. Serius masih bisa?"

Yixing tau Joonmyeon sudah masuk ke taraf serius jika memanggil namanya dengan lengkap.

"Kau pikir saja sendiri."

"Iya, maaf."

"Jangan kau bilang maaf. Aku tak butuh itu."

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing sendu. Hatinya sendiri sebenarnya sakit. Tapi ia yakin ini memang yang terbaik, "Iya."

"Ada apa-apa kau bilang maaf lalu melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Betapa nikmatnya hidupmu." Yixing menarik napas panjang. Ia tau hari ini akan datang padanya lagi, "Terima kasih dan maaf untuk semuanya."

Joonmyeon tiba-tiba saja kesal mendengar ucapan Yixing. Jadi ia hanya berkata, "Sama-sama." Dan memutuskan untuk menarik semua hal yang sudah siap untuk diucapkan.

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Keduanya punya banyak hal untuk di katakan tapi lebih memilih untuk diam dan mengatur emosinya masing-masing.

"Sudah selesai bicaranya? Aku mau pulang." Ujar Yixing saat beranjak dari duduknya.

Joonmyeon menahan pergelangan tangan mantan kekasihnya yang sudah akan pergi itu, "Biar kuantar. Diluar hujan."

"Terima kasih. Tapi itu tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Yixing menghempaskan tangan milik Joonmyeon. Tak mau terlihat lemah dihadapan lelaki yang sudah mencampakan dirinya untuk yang kesekian kali.

Tanpa menunggu Joonmyeon mengatakan hal lain, Yixing berlari menerobos derasnya hujan yang mengguyur Kota Seoul malam itu.

.

.

.

Yixing mati-matian menahan airmatanya karena tak ingin mengganggu penumpang yang lain. Sepanjang perjalanan ia berpikir apakah akan langsung pulang atau pergi ke suatu tempat demi meredakan emosinya.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi salah sahabatnya, Xi Luhan yang tak begitu jauh dari rumahnya.

.

.

.

 _Kakao Talk_

 _To: 7_Luhan_M_

 _Xi Luhan_

 _Apa kau sudah tidur?_

.

.

.

Yixing mengirimkan pesan sambil menunggu hujan reda di halte tempatnya turun dari bus. Tak lama kemudian ponselnya bergetar, ada sebuah pesan yang masuk. Dan itu dari Luhan.

.

.

.

 _Kakao Talk_

 _From: 7_Luhan_M_

 _Belum._

 _Kenapa Xing?_

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian Yixing sudah mengetikkan sebuah pesan balasan, "Aku ke rumahmu ya?"

Dan lelaki pemilik lesung pipi itu langsung berjalan menuju rumah Luhan. Karena ia tau sahabatnya takkan pernah menolak kedatangannya.

.

.

.

"Permisi!" Seru Yixing sambil mengetuk pintu kediaman keluarga Xi.

"Masuk, Xing." Luhan membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan sahabatnya untuk duduk. Lalu ia sendiri pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman hangat bagi sang tamu jauh.

"Kau tampak kacau malam ini. Apa sesuatu telah terjadi?"

Yixing menggeleng dan tersenyum sebisanya, "Aku kan baru saja kehujanan."

"Jangan coba membohongiku." Lelaki yang bermarga Xi menghidangkan secangkir cokelat panas dan juga beberapa macam makanan kecil bagi putra tunggal keluarga Zhang.

Bahu Yixing merosot. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku mau bercerita."

"Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan! Ceritalah."

"Jadi begini." Yixing menghela napas panjang, "Aku baru saja putus dengan Joonmyeon." Dapat ia lihat bahwa Luhan cukup kaget dan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Yang lebih muda tertawa pelan, "Hahaha entahlah. Coba kau tanya kenapa dia memutuskanku."

"Jadi dia yang memutuskanmu?

Yixing mengangguk, ia menyesap cokelat panas di gelasnya. Berharap itu akan sedikit mencairkan hatinya yang mulai membeku.

"Alasan apa yang ia berikan padamu?"

" _He said he just wanted to be friends_ ," Putra tunggal keluarga Zhang itu mengambil sepotong cake cokelat dan memasukkan itu ke mulutnya, "Dan beberapa hal lain."

Luhan hanya bisa menunjukkan tampang tak percaya dan sebal. Kenapa kedua temannya ini tak pernah berubah. Selalu saja putus tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ia jadi gemas.

"Ya sudah. Kau jangan sampai terpuruk. Bagaimanapun hidup harus tetap berjalan."

Yixing hanya bisa mengangguk. Karena ia tau jika ia mulai bicara, maka yang airmatanya akan keluar lebih lancar dibandingkan sumpah serapah yang ada dipikirannya.

"Aku jadi sedih." Luhan mendekat, ia lalu memeluk sahabatnya dengan erat, "Kau yang sabar, Xing." Suatu hal yang sangat tidak Yixing inginkan karena saat dipeluk, airmata yang sudah ia tahan mati-matian akan tumpah seenaknya.

Bukan bermaksud kasar atau apa, tapi Yixing kali ini menolak untuk dipeluk. Ia mendorong Luhan supaya sedikit menjauh, "Aku baik-baik saja. Percayalah."

"Berhenti berpura-pura. Menangislah kalau kau ingin menangis," Sekali lagi, Luhan memeluk sahabat dan mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut. Dan dengan satu usapan di punggung itu, Yixing meluapkan segala macam emosi yang sudah ia tahan sejak lama dalam bentuk airmata.

Luhan mengabaikan fakta bahwa bajunya kini mulai basah oleh airmata Yixing, "Aku tak mengerti jalan pikiran Joonmyeon."

" _So do I_."

Kemudian keduanya diam. Keheningan adalah obat terbaik baik patah hatinya seorang Zhang Yixing saat ini.

"Cari pengganti Joonmyeon." Suara Luhan memecahkan keheningan yang sedang dinikmati oleh sahabatnya yang lebih muda.

"Aku tak terburu-buru, _Ge_."

"Masih banyak orang yang lebih baik dan mau denganmu diluar sana."

"Tapi yang seperti dia ada?" Yixing melepaskan pelukan mereka. Suasana hatinya membaik, ia jadi lebih lega sekarang.

Luhan terhenyak, sahabatnya ini benar-benar sulit dimengerti, "Kau ini- Jadi sebenarnya apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Yixing menggeleng. Ia sendiri tak paham dengan apa yang ingin ia lakukan selain pulang ke rumah dan bertemu dengan orangtuanya.

"Entah. _Wo bu zhidao_. Aku hanya ingin pulang dan mengistirahatkan pikiranku."

"Tidak nanti saja?" Tawar Luhan saat melihat sahabatnya sudah bersiap untuk meninggalkan kediamannya.

"Tidak. Terima kasih untuk tawaranmu."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Hati-hati di jalan dan kabari aku jika sudah sampai rumah."

Yixing mengangguk, "Iya. Aku pulang sekarang ya!. Terima kasih, _Xiao Lu_!"

Dan Luhan hanya bisa menatap punggung Yixing yang menghilang dibalik tikungan dekat rumahnya.

.

.

.

Terima kasih pada Tuhan karena langit kembali menurunkan hujan yang cukup deras saat putra tunggal keluarga Zhang baru saja sampai di rumahnya. Yixing anggap itu sebagai ganti airmata yang ia tahan sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

" _Mama! Baba!_ Aku pulang!" Seru Yixing saat memasuki rumahnya.

Mama Zhang muncul dari arah dapur dengan membawa handuk, "Wah kau kehujanan. Kenapa tidak menunggu reda, sayang?"

Yixing menggeleng dan tersenyum haru saat sang Mama mengeringkan helaian rambut miliknya.

"Aku tiba-tiba aku sangat merindukan Mama dan juga Baba. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menerobos hujan."

Jawaban Yixing itu dihadiahi sebuah tawa renyah kedua orangtuanya. Menurut pasangan paruh baya itu, ucapan putra mereka begitu lucu. Seperti anak kecil saja. Tapi Baba dan Mama Zhang tau ada suatu hal yang disembunyikan oleh Yixing dibalik senyum itu.

"Tidak makan malam dulu, Nak?" Tanya Mama Zhang saat melihat Yixing yang berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Aku masih kenyang. Tadi aku sudah makan beberapa potong cake di rumah Luhan. Aku mau istirahat dulu. Selamat malam _Mama, Baba!_ "

"Selamat malam sayang." Ucap kedua orangtua Yixing bersamaan.

.

.

.

 _Kakao Talk_

 _To:_ _7_Luhan_M_

 _Aku sudah sampai di rumah._

.

.

.

Sambil menunggu siapa tau Luhan akan mengirimkan balasan, Yixing mengganti baju basahnya dengan kaus polos putih dan celana pendek hitam yang biasa ia gunakan untuk tidur.

Tepat saat Yixing baru saja merebahkan diri di atas ranjang, Luhan membalas pesannya.

.

.

.

 _Kakao Talk_

 _From:_ _7_Luhan_M_

 _Syukur kalau begitu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Yixing diam sesaat. Matanya menatap kosong pada langit-langit kamarnya. Dan tanpa sadar ia menelepon Luhan.

"Xing? Kau mendengarku?" Ucap Luhan saat sahabatnya tak juga bersuara setelah ia menunggu selama hampir satu menit.

" _Ge_ -" Luhan mengusap dadanya lega. Sebelumnya ia khawatir, ia kira Yixing menangis hebat hingga kehilangan suaranya.

"Hm?"

"Apa aku ini sama sekali tak berharga? Apa aku ini mirip dengan sampah? Dipungut, lalu dibuang. Untuk kemudian dipungut dan dibuang lagi."

"Xing-"

Namun sayang, ucapan Luhan terpotong oleh Yixing yang kembali bicara.

"Kalau tau akhirnya akan seperti ini. Aku takkan pernah mau menerimanya lagi saat itu. _Stupid me._ Mungkin aku terlihat seperti layang-layang yang dapat ditarik-ulur seenak hatinya. Oh? Mungkin lagi-lagi dia bosan denganku? Atau bisa jadi ia sudah menemukan yang baru sehingga mencari-cari alasan untuk putus denganku?"

"Kau ini bicara apa Xing? Aku tidak mengerti .."

Yixing diam sejenak. Matanya menatap kosong langit-langit ruangan yang berwarna ungu itu, "Sama. Aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang aku bicarakan. Hahaha."

"Xing- Jangan begini."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Berbanding terbalik dengan ucapannya yang terkesan kuat, setetes airmata membasahi pipi Yixing. Hatinya masih rapuh jika mengingat keadannya yang menyedihkan, "Ya aku harap aku baik-baik saja."

"Jangan menangis, kumohon."

Yixingpun sama dengan Luhan, ia sangat teramat tidak ingin untuk menangis. Namun bulir-bulir air itu sudah mendesak ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

"Perlu aku datang dan menemanimu sepanjang malam, Xing?" Kali ini Luhan benar-benar khawatir dengan sahabatnya. Belum pernah Yixing terpuruk sampai seperti ini. Bahkan saat ia kehilangan gelang yang diberikan oleh Mamanya, Yixing tak berlarut-larut menangisinya.

Yixing hanya diam dan tak menjawab Luhan. Hatinya sakit, sesak sekali sampai rasanya mau meledak. Ia sudah menahan napasnya sekuat tenaga agar suara tangisnya tak terdengar oleh penghuni rumah yang lain.

"Pikiranmu kacau," Luhan berucap lirih, "Istirahatlah, kumohon."

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum disela-sela tangisnya, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Percayalah."

"Berhenti mengucapkan itu dan pergi tidur," Suara Luhan meninggi meskipun masih dengan kesan perhatian didalamnya. Ia hanya ingin Yixing istirahat dan melupakan sejenak kejadian yang baru saja dialami. Namun ternyata Yixing tak mau mendengarkannya dan terus saja mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Luhan benci, ia tak suka sahabatnya seperti ini. Sedikit banyak itu menyakiti hatinya juga.

"Ya sudah, iya iya. Aku tidur. Kau ini kenapa galak sekali _huh?_ "

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, "Terserah- Selamat malam, Xing. Jangan lupa berdo'a."

"Hu'um." Yang lebih muda mengangguk dan memutuskan sambungan telepon itu.

 _ **Piip**_

Yixing menyimpan ponselnya di nakas samping tempat tidur, lalu menatap ke langit-langit kamarnya. Malam ini ia berharap begitu terbangun keesokan harinya ia akan merasa sedikit lebih baik. Bukan melupakan Joonmyeon, ia tak mengharapkan itu. Karena ia tau bahwa menurut fakta psikologi, kita tidak bisa memaksa otak kita untuk melupakan seseorang. Maka dari itu ia hanya berharap agar esok hari hatinya jadi sedikit lebih lega.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Benar saja, pagi berikutnya Yixing terbangun dengan sebuah senyum manis dibibirnya. Meski tak dapat terelakkan bahwa matanya masih sakit karena bengkak sisa menangis semalam tapi perasaan Yixing benar-benar lebih baik. Bahkan melebihi baiknya suasana hati saat menerima hadiah di hari ulangtahunnya yang ke tujuh belas. Maka dari itu cepat-cepat ia merapikan kamar tidurnya lalu pergi mandi dan sarapan.

Setelahnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di tengah Kota Seoul. Pada Mama dan Baba ia beralasan ingin membeli beberapa keperluan untuk kompetisi dance nya minggu depan, namun itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Ia butuh keramaian untuk mengusir rasa sepi yang masih saja melingkupinya.

Sampai di mall tersebut, Yixing masih belum menentukan di toko mana ia akan berhenti. Namun sayang, kakinya menuntut ke sebuah tempat makan yang biasa ia datangi dengan Joonmyeon dulu. Dan entah sebuah kebetulan atau bukan, Yixing melihat Joonmyeon yang sedang bersama kawan-kawannya disana.

"Xing?"

Tepat saat Yixing akan menghindari dari mantan kekasihnya itu, Joonmyeon menyerukan namanya. Gagal sudah rencana Yixing untuk pergi menghindar. Putra sulung keluarga Zhang itu membeku seketika.

"Kacau." Dengan gerakan patah-patah ia membalikkan badannya dan membalas sapaan mantan kekasihnya, "Ada apa Tuan Muda Kim?" Yixing memasang ekspresi wajah sedatar mungkin. Tak ingin membuat Joonmyeon mengetahui betapa terpuruknya ia setelah mereka bedua berpisah.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Pelan tapi pasti Joonmyeon berjalan mendekati Yixing.

"Kau tidak suka berada di tempat yang sama denganku?" Dan selangkah demi selangkah Yixing mundur untuk menjauhi Joonmyeon, "Baiklah. Aku akan pergi. Lagipula aku hanya tak sengaja lewat."

Namun sayang, lengan Yixing sudah dipegang erat oleh Joonmyeon sebelum ia benar-benar bisa pergi dari sana.

"Jangan salah paham dulu."

"Lepaskan Joon, kau menyakitiku." Entah bagian mana yang Yixing maksud. Karena yang jelas saat ini fisik dan perasaannya merasakan hal yang sama.

Bukannya di lepas, Joonmyeon hanya merenggangkan pegangan itu, "Maafkan aku."

" _Tangannya dingin .." Bathin Joonmyeon._

"Jongin! Kemarilah!" Seru lelaki yang memiliki senyum seperti malaikat itu pada salah satu temannya yang sedang duduk sambil mengobrol dengan temannya yang lain.

"Iya hyeong? Ada apa?" Seorang pemuda yang terlihat lebih muda menghampiri mereka berdua lalu menatap ke arah Yixing. Tiba-tiba senyum merekah di bibirnya.

"Ini Yixing G _ege,_ 'kan? Kekasihnya Joonmyeon hyeong yang pandai menari itu? Aku Kim Jongin, senang bertemu denganmu!"

Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Kim Jongin itu membungkukkan badannya, ia terlihat begitu senang saat bertemu Yixing.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Jongin _-ssi_. Dan maaf, kami sudah berpisah." Yixing tersenyum sedih dan melepaskan tangan Joonmyeon yang masih setia menggenggam lengannya.

"Ah begitu?" Jongin mengusap tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum kikuk, "Maaf aku tidak tau, _Gege_." Yixing hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Jadi begini Xing. Jongin akan ikut kompetisi dance minggu depan, bisa tolong kau membantunya latihan?"

Yixing berdecih pelan, "Aku sangat ingin, tentunya. Tapi-" Ia mendekat dan berbisik pelan di telinga Joonmyeon, "Dari sekian banyak temanmu, kenapa harus aku?"

Bukan bermaksud menyakiti Jongin atau apa, Yixing hanya tak habis pikir dengan Joonmyeon yang seperti tak tau malu. Habis menyakiti, sekarang malah minta tolong. Pemuda itu memang sulit dimengerti.

"Aku pergi dulu." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Joonmyeon ataupun Jongin, Yixing langsung meninggalkan tempat penuh kenangan itu. Meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang hanya bisa menatap kepergian Yixing dengan pilu. Hatinya juga sakit saat meminta sebuah perpisahan, namun untuk alasan yang hanya dirinya dan Tuhan yang tau, Joonmyeon terpaksa melakukan itu.

.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain, Yifan -teman Joonmyeon dan juga Yixing- yang baru saja kembali dari memesan makanan untuk teman-temannya melihat Joonmyeon dan juga Yixing. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah diantara pasangan kekasih beda kewarganegaraan itu. Maka dari itu, ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Yixing setelah menyimpan pesanannya di meja.

Langkah kakinya yang lebar membuat Yifan tak begitu kesulitan mengejar Yixing yang sudah cukup jauh.

"Xing!" Lelaki yang lebih tinggi menepuk pundak putra tunggal keluarga Zhang.

"Yifan _Ge_?" Yixing membalikkan badannya saat dirasa sebuah tepukan halus mendarat di bahunya, "Kenapa bisa ada disini?"

Yifan menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Yixing, "Kau lupa kalau aku ini teman Joonmyeon?"

"Oh iya juga hahaha." Yang lebih muda menghentikkan dirinya di café yang berada ujung pusat perbelanjaan yang menghadap langsung ke jalan. Dari lantai lima itu ia dapat menikmati pemandangan disekitar Kota Seoul di siang hari.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Yifan berdiri tepat disamping Yixing, bedanya hanyalah Yixing menghadap ke luar sedangkan Yifan memilih untuk memperhatikan lalu lalang orang di dalam pusat perbelanjaan.

"Boleh saja." Yixing menumpukkan tangannya di pembatas yang ada disana.

"Kau putus dengan Joonmyeon?"

Sinar yang semula ada di mata Yixing redup, sudah ia duga Yifan akan menanyakan hal itu.

"Iya." Jawabnya singkat.

" _Are you okay_ , Xing?"

Yang lebih muda tersenyum kesal, " _No broken hearts are okay, Gege_."

Yifan mengusap tengkuknya, "Kau benar juga." Lalu tersenyum canggung, "Mau berbagi sesuatu denganku?"

Beribu tatapan heran langsung saja menghujani yang lebih tua, "Kau hanya ingin tau atau kau peduli padaku?"

Dengan ringannya Yifan menjawab, "Tentu saja peduli. Aku kan temanmu juga."

Yixing menarik napas panjang dan berjalan menuju meja yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh pengunjungnya, "Baiklah. Akan aku ceritakan. Tapi sebelumnya, ayo duduk dulu."

Sebenarnya ia tak mau membahas masalah ini lagi. Tapi waktu itu Luhan pernah menyarankannya untuk bercerita pada Yifan, selain karena lebih dewasa siapa tau ia juga bisa memberi saran.

"Aku dan Joonmyeon putus untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Dia yang memutuskanku. Sepertinya dia lebih nyaman jika kami berteman."

"Cerita saja dulu. Nanti baru kutanggapi."

Yixing mengangguk, "Selama ini kurasa ada yang berbeda darinya. Jarang berbicara, jarang mengabari, dan lebih dingin dari biasanya. Awalnya kupikir dia begitu karena lelah setelah kuliah seharian, tapi semakin kesini ternyata tidak. Dia terus saja begitu. Aku berbicarapun dia seperti terpaksa mendengarkan."

Lelaki kelahiran Changsha itu tersenyum masam, "Lucu sekali. Kalau bosan seharusnya bilang saja, jangan membuat alasan seperti itu."

"Kau tau, _Ge_? Aku saja bisa menahan bosan pada hubungan kami selama berbulan-bulan. Kenapa dia tidak? Padahal dia sendiri tau aku mudah bosan pada sesuatu, tapi seolah-olah tak peduli dan terus membiarkanku berusaha sendiri dalam hubungan ini. Menyedihkan sekali."

Pelupuk mata Yixing mulai buram, setetes airmata membasahi pipinya.

"Xing, kau menangis?" Yifan menggengam tangan Yixing, "Tanganmu dingin."

" _Goodbye always makes my hands cold_ ," Yixing menarik tangannya dari genggaman Yifan, "Ada debu masuk ke mataku barusan"

"Sudahlah, _Ge_. Aku tak ingin membicarakan ini dulu. Lagipula, kurasa Joonmyeon sudah bercerita padamu."

"Mantan kekasihmu itu tak bercerita banyak. Kurang lebih sama dengan ceritamu barusan." Yifan menyesap sedikit teh hijau dari gelasnya, "Tapi dengar, aku disini netral. Tidak membelamu ataupun Joonmyeon. Dan kau harus tau bahwa semalam Joonmyeon datang pada kami, ia bilang ia merasa tak enak karena memutuskanmu. Bahkan saking tak enak hatinya, kami diminta untuk menghajarnya. Ia bilang supaya dirinya juga bisa merasakan sakit, meskipun itu takkan sebanding dengan sakit yang kau alami."

"Berhentilah membuat kesimpulan sendiri, Xing. Kau mungkin bilang ia bosan, ia berubah, atau apapun itu. Tapi perasaan Joonmyeon yang sebenarnya siapa yang tau? Dalam sebuah hubungan itu ada pasang surutnya, ada senang ada sedih. Saat ini bertemu, mungkin saja nanti berpisah."

"Aku tak banyak tau tentang kalian. Tapi hubungan kalian sudah cukup lama kalau tidak salah. Dan di sebuah artikel yang aku baca, seiring berjalannya waktu perasaan seseorang bisa berubah. Mungkin saja Joonmyeon sudah jujur saat berkata ia sudah tak sama seperti dulu. Sayang tak bisa dipaksa, Xing."

Yixing tersenyum masam, "Kau harus tau, Ge. Mau ia minta kalian menghajarnyapun itu takkan merubah apapun. Kami sudah berpisah. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan lagi."

"Lagipula aku tak akan memohon agar ia terus disisiku jika ia sendiri sudah tak menginginkan itu. Aku pernah bahagia tanpanya, dan sekarang aku harus bisa lebih bahagia setelah melepasnya."

"Kalau kalian jodoh, bagaimanapun caranya Tuhan pasti akan mempertemukan kalian lagi."

"Dan kurasa Tuhan takkan tega membiarkanku berjodoh dengan Joonmyeon." Yixing tertawa pelan, "Oh iya, Ge. Lain kali kalau aku mengiyakan jika ia meminta untuk kembali bersama, _you can hit me right on my face_."

"Tidak, itu hakmu."

"Aku serius." Putra tunggal keluarga Zhang itu melihat jam yang melingkar dengan kokoh di pergelangan tangannya, "Sudah sore ternyata, aku pulang dulu ya _Ge_!"

Yang lebih tua berdecak malas. Ia tau Yixing hanya ingin menghindari pembicaraan soal hubungannya dengan Joonmyeon yang sudah kandas, "Jangan menangis di jalan!"

Yixing memutar bola matanya malas, "Biar aku yang membayar pesanan kita." Ia mengambil bill pesanan mereka dan berjalan menuju kasir.

" _Xiexie_! Cepat temukan pengganti Joonmyeon!" Seru Yifan yang hanya dihadiahi acungan ibu jari sebagai ganti jawaban dari Yixing.

.

.

.

.

.

Putra tunggal keluarga Zhang itu menatap kosong langit-langit di kamarnya. Ingatannya melayang ke hari dimana hubungan yang sudah susah payah ia bina dengan Joonmyeon kandas. Dan tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak menyentuh dada bagian kiri. Ia merasakan nyeri disana, sebuah rasa sakit yang tak berdarah. Tapi apa mau dikata? Mau menangispun ia tak lagi bisa. Sudah terlalu banyak airmata yang keluar hanya menangisi hubungan konyol yang sudah berakhir itu.

Konyol? Iya memang. Saat ini Yixing merasa apa yang telah ia lalui bersama Joonmyeon itu adalah sebuah lelucon yang begitu lucu hingga ia ingin tertawa sampai menangis mengingatnya. Bodoh memang, dulu ia dengan mudahnya mengabulkan permintaan Joonmyeon untuk kembali bersama tanpa mencari tau alasannya terlebih dahulu. Namun apa mau di kata, semua telah terjadi. Menyesalpun takkan ada gunanya. Saat ini ia tak berharap dapat memutar balikkan waktu dan menolak Joonmyeon saat itu.

Kalau saja yang keluar dari mulutnya waktu itu bukan, "Iya, aku mau." Melainkan "Maaf, aku tak bisa. Lebih baik kau cari orang lain saja." Mungkin saat ini ia takkan merasakan sakit hati untuk ke sekian kalinya karena orang yang sama. Hanya akan ada cerita dan cinta dari orang baru, mungkin?

Semakin lama memikirkan hal itu, Yixing semakin mengantuk. Matanya makin memberat. Namun ebelum benar-benar terpejam dan menghilang ke alam mimpi, Yixing menyadari sesuatu. Kemarin mereka memang masih berjalan beriringan namun tak lagi berpegangan tangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Foot note

Xiexie = terima kasih.

Wo bu zhidao = I don't know.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Da jia hao!_ Ini oneshot kedua saya untuk pairing SuLay. Haha maaf ya kalau saya sering buat mereka berpisah terus sedih gitu T-T Saya juga nggak tau kenapa. Oh iya, soal judulnya saya terinspirasi dari lagunya yang judulnya Disrespectful Breakup. Coba didengar, siapa tau kalian juga suka 55

Oh iya, hari ini EXO comeback sama album repackaged ketiga. Jangan lupa tonton MV mereka di official Youtube channelnya SMEnt ya! Keep supporting and send EXO lots of love, my co EXO-Ls!

Dan Dirgahayu Republik Indonesia yang ke-71! Semoga jadi lebih baik di masa depan. Aamiin. Ayo jadi lebih baik untuk diri kita sendiri, keluarga, agama, dan juga Indonesia!

" _Ask_ not _what your country can do for you_ ; _ask_ what you can do for your country." — John F. Kennedy.

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca cerita saya. Mohon maaf apabila masih terdapat banyak kesalahan. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ^^~

Saya menerima kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun.


End file.
